Chanyeol is (Not) Perfect Romeo
by Huncloud94
Summary: [CHANBAEK] ONESHOOT "undanagn ini untuk Baekhyun" -Chanyeol "maaf membawa mu sampai kemari, tapi aku ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan mu" baekhyun hanya melihat chanyeol sekilas 'ya tuhaan apa ini apa dia akan menyatakan cinta padaku' batin baekhyun


Chanyeol is (Not) Perfect Romeo

Main Pair [CHANBAEK]

Seorang laki-laki masih sibuk begelung dengan selimut hangatnya, dia enggan membuka matanya padahal matahari sudah menampakan tanda-tanda akan terbitnya. Dia masih aski bermimpi, bermimpi tentang seorang gadis yang menggetarkan hatinya, membuat semuanya terasa lambat berjalan, terasa semua keindahan ada di matanya yang seperti bulan sabit, rambutnya yang indah saat harus terkena angin dengan posisi pandang di belakangnya tubuh indahnya saat hendak berbalik..

Drrrtt..drttt..drrrttt

Akhirnya laki-laki itu terbangun melihat siapa yang memenggilnya

' _My luv'_ dia tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat panggilan itu

"mm ya aku sudah bangun"

" _bagaimana tidur mu?"_

"lumayan nyenyak, bagaimana tidurmu?

" _bagaimana aku bisa tidur aku merindukan mu"_

"haha kalau begitu lekaslah kembali, aku harus bersiap pergi sekolah"

" _yaah yasudah aku mencintaimu"_

Tubuh atletis yang masih basah itu menambah kesan sexy dari dirinya, dia berkeliling kamar sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya, menyiapkan pakaiannnya dengan gerakan mempesona hingga..

"Chanyeeeoll.. cepatlah bersiap kau akan terlambat" , lelaki itu Chanyeol bergegas sebelum wanita cantiknya harus memarahinya.

"iya ibuuu aku akan turun" ucapnya

Saat dia turun semua sedang duduk di meja makan kakak perempuannya, ibu dan ayahnya.

"hmm makanlah" ucap ibu Chanyeol saat anak bungsunya sudah duduk

"bagaimana sekolah baru mu Chan?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol

"itu ayah ba-" belum sempat chanyeol melanjutkan omongannya

"dia membuat masalah ayah, aku mendengar dari Nayong unnie" ucap Yoora kakak chanyeol mengejutkan Chanyeol, dia merasa apa yang dia lakukan, dia belum membuat masalah sejak hari pertamanya sekolah dua minggu yang lalu.

"itu tidak benar apa-apaan Nayong noona mengaduh seperti itu, ah maksud ku Nayong saem" sanggah Chanyeol

"apa yang kau perbuat Chan?" kini inu Chanyeol yang bertanya dan ayahnya menatapnya sambil menunggu jawaban anak laki-lakinya

"itu tidak ada ibu"

"kau bilang tidak ada ketika kau membuat beberapa gadis berteriak di sekitar mu, mengganggu teman sekelas mu karena gadis-gadis it uterus mengikuti mu, sejak kau datang setiap gadis harus bertengkar untuk merebutkan posisi di dekat bangku mu, mereka bahkan banyak yang melakukan pembulian" ucap Yoora menjelaskan, dia hanya ingin menggoda adiknya

"separah itu Chanyeol, waaah gawat ketampanan anak sangat berdampak ya ternyata" ucap ibu Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol hanye tersenyum lebar

"kalau gitu jangan salahkan ketampanan ku noona" ucap Chanyeol mengejek Yoora

"apa kita oprasi saja putra kita ini agar diberi kesan sedikit jelek " ucap Tuan Park-ayah Chanyeol sedikit menahan tawa

"hahahaha aku setuju ayah buat dia sejelek mungkin" ucap Yoora bersemangat

"aaiiisssh jangan begitu aku kan tampan juga karena gen ayah dan ibu" ucapnya pura-pura merajuk

Pagi itu seperti biasanya di habiskan keluarga Park sarapan dan sedikit pembicaraan hangat, hmm latar belakang keluarga yang baik, tidak bukan hanya sampai situ batas kesempurnaan seorang Park Chanyeol, dan benar saja seperti yang dikatakan kakak Chanyeol, Chanyeol bak seorang pangeran yang terus di puja di sekolah barunya, seperti pagi ini begitu dia turun dari mobil sport hitamnya maka akan banyak orang yang akan mendatanginya untuk memberi hadiah, saling berebutan agar bisa setidaknya saling menyapa dengan Chanyeol, hingga bahkan ada yang berkelahi di depan mata chanyeol, hanya satu orang yang dapat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol secara langsung.

"hey morning my broo" ucap seorang remaja lelaki juga yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Chanyeol hanya saja dia sedit lebih pendek, dengan kulit seputih susu, mata bulan sabit ketika tersenyum hidung yang mancung benar-benar wajah dengan pahatan yang sempurna.

"sehun-ah kau sudah datang?"

"iya aku sudah datang dan menonton kekacauan yang kau buat sejak kau turun dari blackB" blackB adalah mobil sport kesayangan milik Chanyeol, dan sehun berkata seperti itu sambil memandangi beberapa siswi wanita yang sudah berantakan sedang adu mulut, sehun dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum aneh 'segila itu memang pesona sahabat baru ku ini' batin sehun

"aah sudahlah biar saja mereka ayo kita kekelas" ucap sehun sambil terus merangkul sahabatnya" kekacauan pun berakhir setelah satpam sekolah sudah mengamankan mereka.

Saat masuk kelas mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata indah dibalik kacamata, mata indah itu adalah mata gadis terpintar di sekolah Byun Baekhyun, dia gadis cantik yang sangat populer dikalangan siswa laki-laki sekolah ini dia populer karena kepintaran dan kecantikannya, kalau kalian pikir pwnampilan Baekhyun akan terlihat seperti seorang nerd itu salah penampilan Baekhyun jauh dari kata nerd, dia gadis yang termasuk fashionnista, dia hanya menggunakan kacamata baca tapi itu bukan membuat dia tampil dengan bodoh malah dia terlihat semakin sexy, dengan rambut belondenya yang di gerai dengan bergelombang, dia anak pemilik sekolah, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, dan dia adalah gadis yang mencuri perhatian Chanyeol dan selalu hadir di mimpi Chanyeol sejak pertama kali menginjak sekolah ini, sifatnya yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum membuat chanyeol sering berdebar, tapi entah perasaan Chanyeol saja gadis itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda menyukainya seperti gadis lain dia hanya terkadang tertangkap memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit Chanyeol artikan, Chanyeol bnar-benar menyukai dan tertarik pada gadis ini meskipun dia sudah memilki kekasih, ya chanyeol memiliki seorang kekasih.

"sehun-ah kau sudah datang sayang" itu suara gadis yang tadinya duduk di samping Baekhyun-Luhan namanya, dia adalah sahabat baekhyun dan juga kekasih Sehun

"iya sayang" dia melepas rangkulan pada Chanyeol dan langsung mengecup pip Luhan, melihat itu Chanyeol membuang pandangan kearah lain. Baekhyun yang memperhatiakn Chanyeol dari tadi hanya melihat gelagat aneh Chanyeol 'kenapa dia seperti mengalihkan pandangan, apa dia cemburu, hah atau dia menyukai Luhan?' batin baekhyun sambil tanpa sadar terus melihat Chanyeol dan yang di lihat ternyata juga melihatnya, sekali lagi mereka bertukar pandang, lalu chanyeol yang terkejut dengan pandangan baekhyun dan takut terbaca langsung pamit pda pasangan Sehun-Luhan ' hmm ketaraan sekali dia kalau cemburu'

"aah gila kenapa gadis itu menangkap ku seperti itu, apa aku sudah ketahuan?" chanyeol membasuh wajahnya frustasi, chanyeol terus memandang wajahnya yang terlihat kesal dan kecewa pada diri sendiri 'bodohnya aku, kenapa masih mengharapkannya padahal dia memiliki kekasih, dan bukankah gadis yang melihat ku itu adalah gadis yang slalu aku mimpikan setiap malam, kenapa aku terpesona padanya juga aku pusing, kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol' batin chanyeol sambil terus mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Saat ini siswa-siswi sedang berkumpul di kantin melepaskan rasa lapar mereka tidak terkecuali Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan, kini Luhan sedang duduk di sebelah Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di hadapan mereka sambil mengenggam kuat sendok sup nya menahan semuanya.

"sayang, diamana Nona muda Byun Baekhyun" Tanya sehun

"dia akan segera kemari setelah perkumpulan club sains nya selesai" jawab luhan

"waah dia benar-benar nona muda yang cerdas ya?" ucap chanyeol seperti memastikan

"tidak juga chanyeol-shi" ucap baekhyun dari arah belakang tubuh chanyeol

"ah sudah selesai rupanya"ucap luhan

"tentu ibuu anak mu ini lapar aku ingin makan banyak hari ini" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum chanyeol yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dengan terus mengenggam sendok dengan kuatnya melemahkan pegangan pada sendok membuat sendok itu terjatuh setelah senyum baekhyun terkembang 'astaga manisnya' batinya. Luhan, sehun dan baekhyun yang tersadar chanyeol menjatuhkan sendoknya membuat mereka saling bertatapan bingung dan chanyeol segera tersadar dari pandangan intensnya pada baekhyun

"baek jangan tersenyum seperti itu lagi"

"hah memang kenapa sehun-ah?" Tanya baekhyun pada sehun

"lihat sahabat ku ini terpesona oleh senyum mu" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk chanyeol dan tertawa renyah.

"yak sehun aku tidak terpesona"

"bohong"

"aku tidak"

"kau iya" baekhyun dan luhan yang melihat perdebatan mereka yang malah terlihat seperti pertengkaran anak kecil hanya memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan acara makannya dan baekhyun yang mengabaikan dengan melihat menu hari ini.

Drrrt..drrttt..drrt

"ah bentar aku angkat dulu panggilan ini"

Saat baekhyun kembali membawa nampan makan, dia melihat luhan dan sehun saja yang ada di meja itu,

"diamana chanyeol?"

"kau mencarinya, atau merindukannya?" goda sehun

"ah sudahlah hun-ah jangan mencari korban lagi, dia sedang pergi menerima panggilan"

"aah begitu ya sudah aku titip dulu makanan aku mau ke toilet, sedari tadi kutahan tidak enak rasanya"

"mm cepatlah kembali" jawab luhan

Setelah selesai dari urusannya baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi hingga di balik tembok antara kamar mandi pria wanita dia mendengar suara

"ya kenapa kau mematikan panggilan mu dan tidak bisa di hubungi"itu suara chanyeol yang di dengarkan oleh baekhyun

"…"

"yak kenapa kau menangis, aku kan tidak marah sayang" baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang terlihat kaget, chanyeol ternyata sudah punya kekasih

"ada apa dengan ayah mu"

"…"

"apa ayah mu sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita? Lalu?"

".."

"kau ingin kita berakhir? Baiklah aku tidak akan marah, ya kita harus berakhir dan maafkan aku semua karena aku, maafkan aku kyungso-ya"

Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengarkan lagi dan bergegas hendak pergi tapi saat keluar dari toilet baekhyun bertemu dengan chanyeol 'sudah selesai telfonan ternyata' dengan wajah lesu dan begitu melihat baekhyun dia lalu terkejut, dia langsung terdiam sepersekian menit lalu bergegas lari meninggalkan baekhyun

"ada apa dengan anak itu, apa setakut itu dia ketika orang tau dia punya pacar"

.

.

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

Hubungan chanyeol dengan teman-temannya terlihat baik, dan dengan baekhyun juga baik hanya saja sikap chanyeol semakin aneh karena baekhyun sempat beberapa kali memeorgoki chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatapnya secara diam-diam dan ketika baekhyun memandang kearahya terkadang dia terlihat tersenyum tampan. Seperti sekarang saat sehun dan chanyeol baru kembali dari kantin sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, dia –chanyeol terus memandang baekhyun dan baekhyun yang terlihat bingung dengan tingkah chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran lalu kembali menatap buku yang sedang dia baca, sampai..

"perhatiaaan.. aku akan memberikan pengumuman kepada kalian.." teriak sehun yang sedang berdiri dia atas bangkunya agar terlihat tinggi dan mendapat perhatian, semua orang di kelas memperhatikannya.

"baiklah, apa kalian ingin berpesta di akhir pecan?" semua orang berseru dan berteriak gembira karena akan mencium bau pesta.

"baik, chanyeol akan mengadakan pesta di malam minggu tepat malam ulang tahun chanyeol di rumahnya, setiap orang di kelas ini akan mendapatkan undangan, dan undangan pertama langsung di beriakn oleh pemilik acara untuk orang yang special" ucap sehun memberikan selembar undangan pada chanyeol agar chanyeol memilih siapa yang tersepesial dan yang paling dia tunggu kedatangannya.

"undanagn ini untuk Baekhyun" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan

"untuk ku?" baekhyun masih terkejut

"iya untuk byun baekhyun dan aku mengharapkan kehadiran mu"

"ba-baiklah" ucap baekhyun canggung sambil menerima undangan di tangan chanyeol.

"dan kalian semua akan ku tunggu juga kehadirannya" ucap chanyeol bahagia

 **Dimalam ulang tahun chanyeol**

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna biru muda dengan lapisan t-shirt puti polos, wajahnya yang tamapan dengan rambut yang di beri gel dan dinaikan ke atas menambah kesan tampan bak taun muda yang sangat tampan, acara ini diadakan di halaman depan rumah chanyeol yang lebar diiringi dengan band, pesta yang bertema garden night party ini terlihat sederhana tapi terkesan amat meriah, saat chanyeol berdoa sebelum meniup lilinnya dia sempat memperhatikan dan bertemu pandang dengan tamu spesialnya baekhyun, baekhyun yang malam ini terlihat sangat cantik disbanding dari kecantikan nya menggunakan seragam,malam ini dia menggunakan dres selutut berbahan tile dilapisi kaus dengan efek kristal di setiap benang di gaunnya dengan yang tanpa mereka rencana kan mempunya warna yang senada dengan baju chanyeol, dengan rambut indah bergelombangnya di gerai dengan make up yang juga menawan apa lagi eyeliner yang menghiasi di sekitaral lengkung kelopak mata bulan sabitnya, bibir indah cherrynya yang sangat terlihat indah membuat chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum meniup lilinnya.

Saat acara menikmati hiburan, chanyeol pamit dengan teman-temannya mendatangi luhan dan baekhyun yang sedng tertawa dan mengobrol bersama.

"luhan"sapa chanyeol

"iya"

"boleh aku pinjam teman mu yang cantik ini sebentar" ucap chanyeol sembari memberikan senyum indahnya, luhan hanya tersenyum.

"silahkan lagi pula sebentar lagi sehun juga akan kembali setelah menyapa teman tim basketnay, dank u harap kau jaga dia ya"

"siap roger" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun yang masih bigung sekaligus tersipu malu

Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun menjauh dari acara pesta memasuki rumah chanyeol dan teru hingga ke taman belakang yang indah tidak jauh berbeda dengan halaman depan rumah chanyeol

"kurasa kita bisa duduk disana sebentar" chanyeol menunjuk bangku taman yang sepi itu, baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan terus diam mengikuti chanyeol. Mereka akhirnya pun duduk

"maaf membawa mu sampai kemari, tapi aku ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan mu" baekhyun hanya melihat chanyeol sekilas 'ya tuhaan apa ini apa dia akan menyatakan cinta padaku?' batin baekhyun dia mencoba mengontrol rasa gugupnya

"tidak apa-apa chanyeol, silahkan bicara"

"menurut mu baek, laki-laki seperti apa aku?" Tanya chanyeol langsung, baekhyun yang di Tanya terkejut tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya kembali menormalkan wajah cantiknya

"lelaki yang sempurna mungkin, yang diinginkan setiap wanita di luar sana"jawab baekhyu, chanyeol yang mendengar hanya menggeleng menanggapi jawaban chanyeol

"tidak baek, aku tidak sempurna" chanyeol menjawab sambil tertunduk baekhyun hanya menyeritkan dahi tanda dia bingun

"apa aku bisa minta tolong pada mu baek?" lanjut chanyeol

"minta tolong apa?"

"aku akan menceritakan rahasia terbesarku yang bahkan keluarga ku belum mengetahuinya, setelah itu aku akan meminta tolong pada mu, bukan untuk merahasiakan rahasia yang sudah ku beri tahu tapi untuk.." chanyeol terdiam masih ragu tapi dia kembali bertekad "apa kau akan menolong ku baek? Berjanjilah kau akan menolong ku"

"baik aku kan menolong mu, aku berjanji" walaupun ragu tapi baekhyun kasihan melihat chanyeol yang sepertinya terbebani, setelah menarik nafas panjang chanyeol mencoba bercerita

"kau tahu kenapa aku slalu seperti orang marah ketika metap luhan dan sehun kau tahu kan karena kau sering menangkapku marah melihat mereka ketika melakukan skinship?"

"yah jujur saja aku sering memperhatikan mu, tapi apakah kau mungkin menyukai luhan sehingga kau marah pada mereka ketika bermesraan di depan mu?" tanay baekhyun hati-hati

"tidak bukan pada luhan , tapi pada sehun" sontak saja baekhyun terkejut 'apa maksu omongan chanyeol apa dia menyukai sehun, astaga apa ini aku tidak mengerti' batin baekhyun syok

"chan.."

"baek, benar aku menyukai sehun, aku menginginkan dia jadi milik ku" baekhyun semakin melebarkan matanya dia benar-benar terkejut

"tapi kan sehun laki-laki dank au juga laki-laki chan, bukan kah sebelumnya kau punya kekasih? Apa kau mengalami penyimpangan orientasi sejak kau putus chan?"

" tidak baek, aku akan menjelaskan semua, semuanya pada mu, benar aku memang memiliki kekasih baek, tapi namnya kim jongin ,dia pria saat di jepang aku bersahabat dan akhirnya pacaran dengannya, aku bermaksud mengajak orang tuaku pindah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku maksudku sebenarnya adalah menghindari jongin, aku tahu ini hal yang salah, hubungan kami terlarang dan melanggar norma, aku tahu baek makannya aku mencoba pindah dan mengikhlaskan dia ketika meminta hubungan kami berakhir, tapi ketika aku di korea aku benar-benar terpesona lagi pada laki-laki dan dia adalah sehun sahabat baik ku, aku tidak mau seperti itu, tapi aku menyadari ini hanay perasaan kagum biasa, karena biar pun aku terpesona padanya aku juga terpesona pada mu baek"

"pada ku?" tanay baekhyun terkejut

"iya baek sejak aku bersekolah, kita bertemu, kau tersenyum dan alasan kenapa ka terus aku pandangi itu membuatku terus memimpikan keindahan wjah mu tiap malam, aku terjebak pesona mu byun baekhyun" baekhyun merona walau pun dia masih terkejut dengan pengakuan chanyeol sebelumnya.

"baek.." panggil chanyeol tapi baekhyun terus menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya

"byun baekhyun" panggil chanyeol sambil memegang dagu baekhyun lembut

"baekhyun maukah kau menolongku, agar aka uterus mencintai mu secara normal, aku mau normal baek, aku hanya ingin mencintai mu, tolong aku" baekhyun terdiam menatap onxyhitam indah milik chanyeol mencari sebuah kebohongan 'benarkah chanyeol mau berubah, apakah chanyeol benar-benar mencintaiku?' baekhyun ragu tapi di mata chanyeol baekhyun tidak menemukan kebohongan, kejujuran dan ketulusan yang baekhyun temukan di mata indah chanyeol

"aku mau dan aku bersedia chan, menolong mudan membuatmu terus mencintai ku" ucap baekhyun sambil memberikan senyum indahnya menujukan ke chanyeol

"terimakasih sayang.. aku benar-benar mencintai mu"

"aku juga mencintai mu my unperfect romeo" chanyeol dan baekhyun tersenyum dan cahanyeol memjukan bibirnya ke bibir indah baekhyun menempelkannya, mengecupnya, melumat dan meresapi rasa manis di bibir baekhyun kekasih barunya. Setelah ciuman yang cukup lama itu mereka akhirnya menyudahi dengan wajah yang sama sama masih memerah, lalu baeekhyun mengajak chanyeol berdiri dan berkeliling di taman itu lalu keika sampai ditengah taman di mana terdapat hiasan air mabcur yang indah dengan lampu yang semakin mendukung tempat itu menjadi cantik.

"aku ingin berdansa dengan mu chan"

"tapi aku tidak punya music sayang"

"aku akan bernyanyi untuk kekasih yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertama ku"

"aku mencintai mu sayang, kau hadiah terindah di hidupku, terimakasih" ucap chanyeol sambil mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah baekhyun dan berakhir di bibir indah baekhyun, keduanya tersenyum kembali dan mulai gerakan dansa secara pelan menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

END

Kkeut… hai.. oneshoot selesai ini cerita tentang babang chanyeol yang guanteeeng bangsad..

 **Happy Brithday** my frist love PARK CHANYEOL kkkkk

Doa yang terbaik buat cowo bangsat satu ini, semoga makin ganteeeng, makin keren, makin karismatik, makin di syang sama semua orang..

Ada yang mau tau gak kenapa chanyeol aku bilang first love (gadak yang mau tau…_)

Yaudahlah aku mau cerita aja, bias asli aku sih Oh Sehun yang tetap paling tamvaan, tapi yang pertama kali bawa aku kenal dunia EXO dan terjerat pesona mereka ya Park Chanyeol orangnya, dulu aku Cuma suka penyanyi solo kaya atau Lyn nah waktu punya lagu You Don't Know love nah yang ngisi M/V nya yah si ganteng Chanyeol waktu itu dia imuuut kali, dan aku nanya sama temen dia siapa, aku tau EXO sering denger sama liat M/V MAMA atau history tapi gak tau kalau itu chanyeol lagi pula waktu itu gak tau nama member EXO, nah jadi yang negenalin aku sama pesona EXO pertama kali ya Chanyeol (gak nanya) hahaha maaf ya..

Pokoknya maaf dan makasih ff oneshoot ini aku persembahin untuk ngerayain ultah cahnyeol

"KALIAN TERLALU SIBUK SAMA ULTAH CHANYEOL SAMPE GAK TAU KALO SEHUN ITU LAGI.. GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN" kkk babai/


End file.
